


Зарисовки по чанликсам

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	1. Температура плавления асфальта

Чанбин смотрит на дымящийся асфальт. Какая там температура его плавления?.. 

в этой Австралии жарко невозможно. Чанбин, конечно, ожидал, но не такого. Хотя брат Феликса сказал, что сегодня день неудачный: безоблачный, безветренный, синоптики обещают до +40 на солнце. Сколько в тени Чанбин не знает, но по ощущениям тридцатка есть точно.

Рядом стонут довольно. Чанбин скашивает глаза на Феликса и повторяет его жест – тоже прикладывает ко лбу стакан с лимонадом. Кубики льда звенят, ударяясь друг о друга, напиток сквозь одноразовый пищевой пластик охлаждает кожу. Кайф. Жаль лёд в нём почти растаял.

– Нам далеко ещё?

– Квартал.

...и какого их понесло по гостям в самый солнцепёк? 

Чанбин тяжело опирается о свои обклеенные пластырями колени (знакомился со скейтбордом), поднимаясь. Квартал, в принципе, не так уж и много, тем более дома у Чана можно будет напроситься в душ, выклянчить одну из его крутых футболок под предлогом мою выжимать можно, а запасную я с собой не брал, сжалься, хён, и завалиться под кондиционером играть в четвёртую плойку. 

Слева возится Феликс, приободрённый похожими, наверно, мыслями.

– Всего квартал. Мы справимся.


	2. Они нет

Со стороны они выглядят как парочка. Если не как женатая дохрена лет, то пережившая вместе некоторое дерьмо так точно. В их компании даже шутки локальные есть про тайный брак в Австралии и “как вы могли не позвать нас на свадьбу”.

У Феликса хоум и лок скрином стоят их совместные фотки, они снимают квартиру вместе, у них дохрена парной одежды и одна на двоих мечта о свете софитов и живом море под ногами. У них понимание даже не с полуслова, между ними чертова связь соулмейтов, о которой так любит горланить Джисон

Они правда похожи на женатую много лет парочку в вечном цветочно-букетном.

Только у Феликса сквозная рана не по Чанбину вот уже несколько лет зажить не может и они нет.


	3. Феликс не готов

Феликс ещё раз проверяет адрес, который ему скинули в лайн. Может он всё же ошибся и ему не сюда? Он уже давно живёт в Сеуле, но в этом районе ему бывать ещё не доводилось, он мог и перепутать что-то. Но нет, адрес тот и его потенциальный ученик живёт именно здесь.

Дом внушает одним своим видом, и если честно, Феликс не уверен, что его пропустят. В такие жилые комплексы абы кого не пускают обычно. Ему, конечно, отписали, что консьерж предупреждён, но всё же. У Феликса до этого ученики попроще были и не жили в элитных районах.

Его таки тормозят почти у самого входа, спрашиваю кто-куда-зачем. Феликс тараторит ответы, дожидается кивка и убегает в лифт до того, как у него спросят ещё что-то.

В лифте все стены и потолок зеркальные (спасибо что без позолоты). Феликс цепляется взглядом за своё отражение, за безнадёжно растрёпанные волосы, за помявшуюся за день худи, за далёкие от чистоты кроссовки и приунывает. Вот чего ему стоило заранее пробить адрес и одеться подобающе? Или хотя бы кроссовки протереть?

Лифт довозит до десятого этажа слишком быстро, Феликс не успевает ни с мыслями толком собраться, ни взять себя в руки. Он, конечно, всегда готов и в любую передрягу с головой, но это первый раз, когда на его услуги вышли абсолютно незнакомые люди. Всё же спокойнее, когда ты знаешь, что идёшь к внуку соседки из квартиры номер три.

Феликс медлит перед дверью, поправляет волосы, пытается разгладить складки на одежде. Безуспешно, конечно же. Он с тяжелым вздохом жмёт на звонок и замирает в ожидании. Но открывают ему сразу же, даже не спрашивая кто там, словно караулили. 

Дверь ему открывает Со Чанбин, сонбэ с экономического. Феликс узнаёт его сразу. Сложно учиться в их университете и не знать Со Чанбина.

– Здравст… – Феликс осекается, потому что Чанбин машет рукой мол расслабься.

– Заходи, – он отходит в сторону, пропуская Феликса в квартиру.

Феликс мнётся на пороге. Вся ситуация вдруг очень неловкая. Чанбин даёт ему тапочки, показывает куда можно поставить обувь.

– С кем я буду заниматься?

– Со мной, – спокойно отвечает Чанбин, а Феликс чуть не пропахивает носом плитку. 

Феликс никогда не занимался с кем-то кто старше. Феликс и со сверстниками не занимался, чего уж там. Он в основном со школьниками работает, чаще всего из средней, и то, что сейчас, возможно, придётся учить Чанбина… Феликс нервно сглатывает. К такому он не готов. 


End file.
